Los sentimientos de Sasuke
by Cute Krystal
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha, con quien se encontrara o que pasara? no es de accion y nada de LEMON
1. La llegada

**También este Fic lleva amistad, drama, romance, comedia pero solo podemos poner dos géneros y si hay dudas también malas palabras jaja bueno aclaraciones aquí abajo:**

*pensamiento*

Nombre: dialogo

_Cambio de escena_

¿Ok? ¿Todo listo?

Y LUZ, CAMARA, Y ACCION!

Un dia de primavera (despues de la cuarta guerra ninja) en Konoha cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en la puerta de Konoha observando como los tan "interesantes" pétalos de flor de cerezo caían al suelo, parece que estaba en guardia pero quien sabe.

Naruto: *Porque me toca hacer guardia que interesante puede suceder Pain murió y Kabuto, y Madara o Tobi o como se llame y todos los chicos malos que casi nos cuestan la vida pero NO…yo tengo que hacer guardia ¿Por qué no mejor otro Jounin de Konoha? pero NO…tengo que ser yo gracias a la vieja Tsunade*

Mientras Naruto se quejaba y quejaba y quejaba viajamos a otro lugar de Konoha específicamente al campo de entrenamiento.

_En el campo de entrenamiento_

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color verde claro estaba sentada en unos de los postes de madera, específicamente pensando.

Sakura: *Porque Sasuke-kun se habrá ido será que ¿ya no le gusto? O ¿en verdad se hizo malo? O peor aun…* (se muerde las uñas)

Ino: Por favor Sakura no seas paranoica se que estas pensando en Sasuke pero eso no quiere decir que haya muerto en la guerra o algo así

Sakura: eso no ayuda Ino

Ino: jaja ya lo sé pero no te deprimas

Sakura: ¿Cómo no me voy a deprimir si murió o no volverá un ser querido?

Ino: dices "ser querido" por no decir "ser amado"

Sakura: (sonrojada) cállate

_En la entrada de Konoha_

El mismo rubio pero esta vez parecía sentado en el suelo pero la posición es diferente pero el aburrimiento es el mismo pero aun mas grande.

Naruto: MALDITO TIEMPO TIENES QUE AVANZAR MAS RAPIDO TE MALDIGO

Una señora pasaba con su hijo pero el niño llevaba tapados los oídos.

Señora: debería darte vergüenza de hablar así muchacho (le pega en la cabeza)

Naruto: bueno jefa TwT (se soba la cabeza)

Un muchacho con una capucha se acercaba caminando lentamente…entrando a Konoha…

Naruto: pase señor

Muchacho: Hmph dobe

Naruto: … … … (Cara WTF) TEME!

Muchacho: (se voltea y sonríe de medio lado) veo que me reconociste (se quita la capucha de la cabeza)

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: hola…dobe

Naruto: (lo abraza casi asfixiándolo) QUE BUENO QUE HAS VUELTO

Sasuke: ya suéltame dobe…AHORA

Naruto: lo siento (lo suelta) a que vienes exactamente…a destruir Konoha

Sasuke: ah eso para nada solo (se pone la capucha de la cabeza) a recuperar algo que deje

Naruto: tu orgullo

Sasuke: DOBE

Naruto: tu vida normal

Sasuke: DOBE

Naruto: tu…

Sasuke: DOBE CALLATE QUIERES

Naruto: bueno entonces a que

Sasuke: mira sabes que soy un criminal y que si me ven o me matan o me encierran

Naruto: y quieres que…

Sasuke: que hables con Tsunade-sama, baboso

Naruto: aaah ya ahora…

Sasuke: si, tengo que ir contigo vamos

_En la sala del Hokage_

Tsunade-sama estaba dormida en su escritorio babeando y con el típico Zzzzz…

Naruto: VIEJA TSUNADE

Tsunade despertó de golpe.

Naruto: NECESITO UN FAVOR

Tsunade: quien osa entrar a mi cueva (cara chuki) (babeando)

Sasuke y Naruto estaban con la gota tipo anime en la cabeza.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama aquí esta Naruto con un joven

Tsunade: ah, ah si claro que quieres Naruto

Naruto: amm bueno el…

Sasuke: al diablo dobe (se quita la capucha de la cabeza)

Tsunade: ah Sasuke Uchiha tanto tiempo y que te trae por aquí

Sasuke: quiero regresar a Konoha

Tsunade: lo supuse pero eso no es todo

Sasuke: de que habla

Tsunade: vas a prometer, repite despues de mí

Sasuke: escucho (cruza de brazos)

Tsunade: no cometeré ningún delito, no robare, no matare, no…

Sasuke: ejem no pienso decir los 10 mandamientos

Tsunade: pues deberías ¿continuo?

Sasuke: si

Tsunade: no hare nada indebido, no hare nada con ninguna persona y eso es todo

Sasuke: me arruino la adolescencia

Tsunade: como

Sasuke: diciendo eso

Tsunade: vamos dilo

Sasuke: no cometeré ningún delito, no robare, no matare, no hare nada indebido, no hare nada con ninguna persona (con eso ultimo cruzo los dedos detrás de sí)

Tsunade: bien y ya sabes no te metas con nadie Sasuke

Sasuke: depende

Tsunade: que no te tires a nadie **(no encontré otro termino)**

Sasuke: (soltó una carcajada) si como no

Tsunade: bueno más te vale y le diré a los Jounin que no te maten

Sasuke: bueno *me matarían*

Naruto: bien teme ahora vámonos a buscar a los viejos amigos

Sasuke: si, pero para eso vine

_En el campo de entrenamiento_

Sasuke y Naruto llegaban y vieron a Sakura e Ino que seguían hablando.

Naruto: mira es Sakura (le da un pequeño codazo)

Sasuke: (le levanta la ceja) y…

Naruto: Sakura-chan mira quien es

Sakura: ¿ah? SASUKE-KUN (corre a abrazarlo)

Sasuke: ah hola (trata de safarse)

Sakura: ya que regresaste vamos a ser felices

Sasuke: Hmph ya suéltame yo no vine por ti vine por…nada (se va)

Sakura: (llora) pe-pero

Ino: *vaya*

Naruto: *quiero un rico ramen*

Ino: te lo dije…

Sakura: pero NO

Ino: Sakura acéptalo

_Con Sasuke_

Sasuke: (suspira) *me siento mal por hacerle eso a Sakura pero fue por una buena razón…"ella" la amo mas que a mi propia vida y ojala no me guarde rencor por casi destruir Konoha*

Rock Lee: Sasuke-kun veo que has vuelto

Sasuke: si Lee ya lo se pero…

Rock Lee: nada de peros ahora luchemos

Sasuke: *a este mae le agarre feo* ahora no tengo que buscar a alguien (se va)

Rock Lee: esta raro o quien sabe

_Con Tsunade_

Tsunade: puedes creerlo Shizune, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Konoha despues de todo

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama eso puedo verlo (le sirve te verde)

Tsunade: si, aunque aun no confió del todo en el (toma un sorbo de té verde)

Shizune: es verdad Tsunade-sama el está muy raro

Tsunade: si, debería ponerle un trabajo

Shizune: sería lo mejor

Tsunade: si (se levanta de golpe) mañana tendrá su trabajo

Shizune: si, si ahora trabaje *debería de dejar de darle te verde*

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo, es algo corto ¿verdad? Si y si quieren saber cual a ser el trabajo de Sasuke o a la persona que busca no dejen de leernos.**


	2. El encuentro

**Bueno este Cap es bastante corto, por razones que no voy a dar XDD, pero el siguiente va a estar un poco mas largo, y gracias a todos sus Reviews, enserio los aprecio muchoooo, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap.**

Sasuke habia dormido en la casa de Naruto porque el aun no tenia hogar en Konoha y ya era hora de levantarse.

Primeramente se fue a duchar y se puso su misma ropa y fue donde la Hokage para que le diera su trabajo.

- Hola, Sasuke - saludo la Hokage con una sonrisa de malicie.

- Hola - saludo desconfiado el azabache.

- Bien, creo que ya sabes a que vienes - comento la rubia de ojos verdes. - ¿Verdad? - pregunto ella.

- Claro, ahora dígame ¿Cuál es el trabajo? - pregunto el azabache.

- Bueno, creo que deberías de hacer 100 horas de servicio social - respondió la Hokage.

- Arg - se quejo el azabache. - Es mucho - dijo el nuevamente.

- No, es suficiente - respondió la Hokage. - Además no estarás solo, tendrás una compañera que también esta haciendo lo mismo, pero por cuenta propia - dijo nuevamente la Hokage.

- Bien - dijo el azabache resignado y también saliendo de la oficina, y se encontró con alguien.

- Disculpe - se disculpo la chica con la que habia chocado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la chica ya se habia ido y decidió ir mejor a la oficina de servicio social que quedaba a unas cuantas puertas de la oficina del Hokage.

Cuando llego toco la puerta levemente y una voz femenina dijo desde el interior que pasara.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - pregunto la mujer de cabello negro sin mirar al joven que acababa de entrar.

- Servicio Social - respondió el azabache.

- Mmm… - dijo la mujer de cabello negro levantando la mirada al azabache. - ¿Sasuke? - pregunto ella de nuevo.

- ¿Si? - pregunto el joven.

- Ten - dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto el chico mirando la hoja de papel que tenía en sus manos.

- Es tu hoja de servicio social - dijo Shizune. - Y también las tareas que tienes que realizar para completar las 100 horas - dijo nuevamente la mujer de cabello corto.

- Mmm… - dijo mirando la hoja y dándole vuelta para ver si tenía dos caras. - ¿Por qué tienes dos caras? - pregunto el azabache.

- Son tus tareas - dijo Shizune. - Creo que con eso basta por ahora, hasta que Tsunade-sama diga lo contrario - dijo seguido de una leve risa.

- Bien - dijo con resignación el azabache saliendo de la oficina y tropezando con la misma chica de antes, pero esta vez ambos cayeron al suelo por el golpe.

- Gomen - dijo la chica con la mirada baja.

- ¿Hinata? - pregunto el azabache y la joven levanto la mirada con confusión.

- ¿N-Nos c-conocemos? - pregunto la joven de cabellos azulados tartamudeando, parecía estar bastante nerviosa.

- ¡Claro! - respondió Sasuke. - Soy Uchiha Sasuke - dijo el joven haciendo que la chica recordara.

- ¿D-Desde c-cuándo e-esta en la a-aldea? - pregunto la chica de ojos perla aun nerviosa.

- Desde ayer - respondió el azabache.

- Oh, me tengo que ir - dijo la muchacha de cabellos azulados levantándose del suelo haciendo una sutil reverencia. - Nos vemos - se fue corriendo hasta no sé dónde y Sasuke miro como se alejaba.

- * Siempre apresurada… * - pensó el azabache levantándose y yéndose de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en su casa pensando en lo que habia pasado ayer, como Sasuke la habia rechazado en frente de Ino y Naruto, eso no iba a quedar asi, ella iba a conquistarlo costara lo que costara.

- * Esta vez no te escaparas Uchiha Sasuke, esta vez no… * - pensó mientras peinaba su cabello rosa frente al espejo de su habitación.

**Bueno aquí se acaba el Cap2, sé que es corto pero sería adelantarles el capitulo 3, asi que mejor lo deje hasta aquí, pero el Cap3 ya lo estoy escribiendo, pronto estará, y tal vez agrege un lemon…que raro, AHHHHHH, esa palabra, nunca eh escrito uno pero hare el intento, jeje, será muy romántico de eso estoy segura. Bueno adiós, hasta el siguiente Cap.**

**Próximo Cap: 16 de diciembre**

**Atte: Cute Krystal**


End file.
